Das Lächeln des Totengottes
by C.S.Y. Shadows
Summary: „…Shinichi?" „Ran. Ich… Ran, ich werde nicht heimkommen." Das Gewebe der Welt löste sich auf. [Er will nicht wieder ohne Erklärung verschwinden. Besonders nicht jetzt. Besonders nicht für immer.] - Übersetzung von "The Death God's Smile". Tod eines Charakters. One-shot.


_Ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf die Rechte zu _Detektiv Conan.

geschrieben von 12.07.2014 bis 10.11.2014

hochgeladen am 10.11.2014

von C.S.Y. Shadows

kein beta

* * *

><p><span><strong>Das Lächeln des Totengottes<strong>

Das gedämpfte Licht der Straßenlaternen verlieh dem dunklen Büro der Detektei Mori einen bläulichen Farbton. Müll raschelte und leere Bierdosen klapperten gegeneinander als Ran den letzten Rest der Unordnung vom Schreibtisch in einen Plastiksack fegte. Es war spät und still und ihr Vater war noch mit dem letzten Fall im Revier beschäftigt und Conan war drüben bei Professor Agasas Haus (direkt neben Shinichis und vielleicht war sie ein kleines bisschen einsam und vielleicht vermisste sie ihn. Nur ein kleines bisschen. Vor allem jetzt, da Conan-kun weggehen würde.)

Es war eine Weile her seit Shinichi angerufen hatte, nicht? Er war jedoch aufgeregt gewesen, hatte gesagt, dass er es nach Hause schaffen würde, dass er bald zurückkäme, falls alles gut ging – sie bemühte sich, versuchte, sich selbst keine Hoffnungen zu machen (jedes Mal und er würde kommen und er würde verschwinden und ihr nur ‚Bald. Warte auf mich.' am Telefon versichern…) aber er klang immer so unglaublich _aufrichtig_… (Es traf sie immer noch jedes Mal tief. Fünf Jahre waren eine lange Zeit zu warten.)

Das aufdringliche Klingeln des Bürotelefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Guten Abend, Detektei Mori?"

Nichts. Ran runzelte die Stirn.

„Hallo?"

Sie zog den Hörer vom Ohr und beäugte ihn misstrauisch bevor sie es erneut versuchte.

„Ist da jemand? Ich lege jetzt auf…"

Rauschen und schweres Atmen und ihr wurde das Ganze langsam unheimlich als

„Ran."

Fast ein Flüstern aber sie kannte diese Stimme, hatte sogar auf sie gewartet. Und dennoch… Da war etwas, das in ihr das Gefühl wachrief, der Fußboden wäre am zerbröckeln und die Welt würde in Kürze folgen.

„Shinichi?"

„Ran", wiederholte dieser, sein Atem immer noch so schwer. „Ran."

Sie vergaß ihn auszuschimpfen, vergaß die Frage wo er war und wann er zurückkommen sollte (nach Hause, zu ihr) und was er meinte, dass er da machte.

„Shinichi! Geht es dir gut? Ist etwas passiert?"

Und sein Atem stockte (großer, starker Shinichi, der niemals die Beherrschung verlor, der niemals weinte) und seine Stimme wurde noch leiser.

„…Es tut mir leid."

„Um was?"

Furcht begann sich in ihrem Magen zu winden. Er antwortete nicht und nur seine stockenden Atemzüge (etwas war _nichtrichtig_, und das Unbehagen fing an ein Loch in sie hineinzufressen) versicherten ihr, dass er überhaupt noch das Telefon hielt.

„Shinichi? Was ist denn? Shinichi! Antworte mir!"

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ran…" Und seine Stimme klang, als würde sie zerbrechen; zerschmettern wie ihre Hoffnungen und ihre Wünsche und die Wand, welche die ganzen Ängste, die an ihr genagt hatten seit Shinichi verschwunden war, zurückgehalten hatte… (Bald schon würde die Sorge sie aufbeißen und ihre ganzen Innereien würden in einer breiigen Schweinerei rausschwappen und sich über den Büroboden verteilen. Sie fragte sich, ob die Flecken rauskommen würden.)

Ihre Stimme waberte; wurde dünn und hoch und fadenscheinig, am Ausfransen wie ihr Verstand.

„…Shinichi?"

„Ran. Ich… Ran, ich werde nicht heimkommen."

Das Gewebe der Welt löste sich auf.

Ihre Sicht verschwamm und sie merkte nicht wie ihre Beine nachgaben, bis ihre Knie schmerzhaft auf den billigen Teppich trafen. Ein tier-gleiches Klagen hing in der Luft (ihre eigene Stimme, bemerkte Ran abwesend) und vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen, das in ihren Ohren knisterte.

„…-an. Ran! RAN! Antworte mir! Bitte! Ran!"

Panik hob Shinichis Stimme aus dem unstetigen Flüstern, das sie bis jetzt gewesen war; das einzige, was es schaffte durchzudringen. Plastik protestierte als vom Karate schwielige Finger ihren Griff verstärkten.

„Du meinst- du meinst dieses Mal, oder? Du schaffst es bloß wieder nicht, oder? Das passt schon, es passiert die ganze Zeit. Wir können einfach-"

Er hatte ihr Geplapper nicht unterbrochen – lediglich gewartet bis ein Schluchzen all die (nutzlosen) Worte (Lügen) in ihrer Kehle erstickte. Für einen entsetzlichen Moment lang zögerte er. (Warum log er sie nicht an? Warum schenkte er ihr nicht diesen einen Trost bevor er ihre Seele in Stücke riss?)

„Ran…"

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sprach so schnell sie konnte über ihn hinweg, stolperte über die Worte.

„Es passt schon. Wirklich, es passt schon, du hast gesagt es könnte länger dauern; ich wusste, dass es möglich war. Du wirst einfach öfter anrufen müssen um es gutzumachen und wenn ich nicht genug Anrufe bekomme bist du aber erledigt, Freundchen!" „Ran." „Und ich meine es ernst! Du dummer Rätsel-Streber, immer mit deinen Fällen und Morden besessen…" „_Ran_." „Du kommst aber besser bald nach Hause! Weil- Weil du mich zu einem schicken Restaurant ausführen wirst um dafür wettzumachen, dass du mich wieder sitzenlässt! U-und du kannst darauf wetten, dass ich dich nicht davonkommen lasse, selbst wenn ich Sonoko einspannen muss-" „Hör auf damit, Ran…" „Shinichi, du hoffst besser darauf, dass sie dich nicht erwischt wenn du zurückkommst; sie wird dich zusammenstauchen bis du aus den Ohren blutest. Und du hättest es verdient! Immer mit deinem Fall beschäftigt, du blöder Detektiv-Sonderling.

„Jedenfalls, wann denkst du, dass du es schaffst? Wenn wir es richtig planen-"

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL RAN, _ICH BIN AM STERBEN_!"

Schweres Keuchen knisterte in der Hörmuschel.

„Ran, ich _**werde nicht heimkommen**_."

Seine Stimme brach. Das einzige Geräusch im Büro war der Andrang der Autos, die durch den Abendverkehr rauschten.

„…Ran?"

„Du lügst." Es war ein zittriges Murmeln, mit Müh und Not vom Telefon aufgefangen.

„Du bist ein elender Lügner, Shinichi!"

„Ja", flüsterte er.

„Sag's mir!", verlangte sie, „Sag mir die Wahrheit! Das hier ist ein dummer Witz, oder?"

Ein humorloses Lachen entkam ihm und diesmal konnte er das Schluchzen, das sich darunter verfing, nicht verstecken.

„Wenn ich nur könnte…"

„Hör auf damit! Hör auf zu lügen! Du wirst nicht sterben! Du kommst zurück, selbst wenn ich dich an den Ohren herzerren muss! Hörst du mich, Shinichi? Ich lasse dich nicht solche Lügen erzählen! Das werde ich nicht!"

(Sie ignorierte ihr sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehendes Herz.)

(Sie ignorierte auch den dumpfen Aufschlag eines zu Boden rutschenden Körpers.)

„Ran…"

„Wie kannst du nur einen so geschmacklosen Witz erzählen? Ooooh, ich sollte dir eine verpassen! Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger kriege-"

„Es ist Gift."

„…Was…?"

„Und", sie konnte die Anstrengung in seiner Stimme hören, als er sich zwang, weiterzureden, „es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Ich bin…"

„Stopp. Shinichi, ich hab gesagt, du sollst aufhören. Hör auf zu lügen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Nacht überstehen werde."

Ran fand sich wie erstarrt in der eisigen Endgültigkeit seiner Worte.

Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich nutzlos, lautlos. Der Raum verschwamm vor ihren Augen; Beben erschütterten alles (sie bebte, bebte, bebte sich selbst in Stücke).

„Ich wollte es nicht auf diese Weise machen, bitte glaub mir, ich wollte nicht dieses- Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass du es- es herausfinden musst- dass du- Ich wollte…"

Er plapperte ohne Innehalten in die Stille hinein, als ob er versuchte ihre Reaktion zu überdröhnen, stotterte und fuhr unbeständig fort.

„Es war bloß- Ich musste… Ich wollte Lebwohl sagen. Ein letztes Mal mit dir reden…"

Ran erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht wieder (und ihre Stimme klang immer noch so _seltsam_, hoch und dünn und wackelig und einfach nur nicht_-_ihres, einfach nur _falsch_). Sie fühlte sich nicht einmal sprechen.

„Lebwohl…?"

„Ich wollte nicht ohne Grund verschwinden – ich habe es so oft in den letzten paar Jahren getan… Und ich kann es nicht mehr tun, ich kann nicht, ich-"

In weiter Entfernung hörte sie ihn einen stärkenden Atemzug hinunterschlucken, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, ihr die Erklärungen zu geben, auf die sie jahrelang gewartet hatte. Und er machte es nur, weil er…

Weil er…

„Es war vor fünf Jahren. Jene Nacht." (Sie wusste, wovon er sprach, konnte manchmal an kaum etwas anderes denken. Jene Nacht. Tropical Land.) „Ich war zu selbstsicher. Dachte, ich könnte alles selbst schaffen. Mir- mir wurde dank meiner Dummheit ein experimentelles Gift verabreicht. Das Toxin hat sich schwerwiegend auf mich ausgewirkt. Die Nebenwirkungen… Aber – ich hatte Glück, in gewisser Hinsicht. Ich überlebte. Und versteckte mich. Denn das- Ran, das war größer, als alles an dem ich zuvor gearbeitet hatte. Ein ganzes Verbrechersyndikat, das in der ganzen Welt fest verwurzelt war.

Deswegen bin ich verschwunden. Ich _musste_. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in Gefahr schwebst. Wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst…" Er schnaubte, bitter. „Nicht, dass ich das sonderlich gut hingekriegt hätte.

Verstehst du jetzt, Ran? Ich hab versucht, dich zu beschützen, auf welche Art und Weise ich es auch konnte. Auch wenn ich dich zurücklassen musste…"

Das Büro hatte sich in formlose, glänzende Kleckse aufgelöst. „Blödmann", würgte sie hervor, „Du Idiot."

Wie konnte er…?

„Es wurden Anstrengungen gemacht. Um ein Heilmittel zu finden, meine ich. Ich habe mit dem FBI zusammengearbeitet, habe sie in der Zwischenzeit mit Infos und Strategien versorgt… Und vor kurzem – wir haben sie erwischt. Wir _haben sie erwischt_, Ran. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

„Shinichi…"

„Aber es gibt kein Heilmittel für das Gift. Nach fünf Jahren – es ist zu spät. Ich kann nicht zurückkommen. Ran…

„Es tut mir leid. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel es mir bedeutet hat, dein Vertrauen in mich zu haben, das Versprechen, jemanden- nein, _**dich**_ auf mich warten zu haben… Es tut mir so leid, Ran…"

Das war der Moment, in dem der Halt der Taubheit brach.

„NEIN! Shinichi…!"

Er war AM STERBEN, dieser blöde Idiot von einem Detektiv, und- und!

„DU HAST ES VERSPROCHEN! Du hast gesagt- du HAST GESAGT!"

„Ich weiß. Es- es tut mir leid."

Er brach zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid, ich weiß ich hab's versprochen, es tut mir leid, bitte vergib mir, ich wollte- wollte das nicht… Ich wollte dir- dir das nicht antun…"

Die Welt war am Bröckeln. Sie war dabei zu zerschellen und sterben und sich selbst direkt auseinander zu reißen.

Die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht hinabrannen – und seines auch, das wusste sie ohne Zweifel – waren wie Säure, die durch ihre Haut fraß.

Wie die Säure, die sich durch ihre Brust fraß.

Ein letztes, gebrochenes Schluchzen riss sich aus ihrer Kehle.

„Shinichi…"

„Ran. Bloß- Ich will, dass du mir eine letzte Sache versprichst. Nur diese eine Sache."

Er schien seinen Atem wieder unter Beherrschung zu bekommen.

„Weine nicht für mich. Du musstest so oft wegen mir weinen – bitte, weine nicht mehr für mich…"

„Ich…"

Und sie stellte sich sein Lächeln vor, klein, aber strahlend und atemberaubend wie die Morgensonne.

„Danke… für alles. Lebwohl, Ran."

Und er flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

Das Telefon fiel aus ihrer Hand.

Das stetige Piepen einer getrennten Leitung hielt an während sie bewegungslos verharrte, blind in die Leere starrend, die von der Zerstörung ihrer Welt zurückgelassen wurde.

* * *

><p>„Kudo-kun."<p>

Er fummelte am Infusionsbesteck in seinem Ellbogen herum, ohne auf die Schmerzen, die es ihm verursachte, zu achten.

Zwei kleine, blasse Hände hielten seinen Arm fest.

„Kudo-kun. Stopp."

„Oh. Haibara." Seine Stimme war abwesend. Leer.

Aber er ließ los.

Shiho zwang sich dazu, gefasst zu sein. In einer ruhigen, sicheren Stimme fragte sie:

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich- ja. Haibara, du weißt, dass ich das hier tun muss. Das Apotoxin… Wir können niemanden davon wissen lassen. Ich kann das Ran nicht mehr antun. Ich kann es auch den Kindern nicht antun.

Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann- dann würde ich es gerne als ich selbst tun. Ich würde gerne als Shinichi Kudo sterben."

Schuld stieg in ihr hoch – Schuld für seinen Zustand, für das Apotoxin; Schuld für das fehlerhafte Gegenmittel – doch sie unterdrückte es schonungslos.

Shinichi schien es trotzdem verstanden zu haben. Der Mann war bei weitem viel zu scharfsinnig.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Doch das war es. „Ich entschied mich, das Gegenmittel zu nehmen – du hattest mich gewarnt, dass es möglicherweise nicht richtig funktionieren könnte. Du hattest mich vor der Belastung gewarnt, die es meinen Körper aussetzen würde. Und du hattest Recht.

Die Umwandlung wird mich umbringen. Mein Herz wird es nicht mehr aushalten können. Aber Conan Edogawa darf nicht sterben. Es muss so sein."

Ja. Wenn sie hiermit auch nur im Geringsten ihre Sünden ausgleichen konnte – sie war es ihm schuldig.

Mit sicheren Händen bereitete sie die Spritze vor. Die Kanüle glitt reibungslos in das durchsichtige Plastikröhrchen.

Shiho sagte nichts. Sah ihn bloß an.

Er schluckte, dann nickte er, einmal.

„Tu es."

Ihre zu-kleinen Finger drückten den Kolben herunter.

Shinichi Kudo legte sich hin um zu sterben.

* * *

><p><em>Notiz des Autors:<em> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von "The Death God's Smile". Um die Stimmung aufrecht zu erhalten wurde an machen Stellen nicht genau übersetzt. (Natürlich können sich auch Übersetzungsfehler eingeschlichen haben).

Ich hoffe, dass ich es wenigstens einigermaßen hingekriegt habe. ^^;


End file.
